1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of retail displays.
2. Related Art
Retailers have different upright fixtures. Some of these are known as Gondolas. Gondolas are the attached free-standing store shelving units.
Isle Gondolas are double sided and wall gondolas are single sided and backed up to a wall.
Such fixtures typically comprise a pair of vertical rails. These are called standards, consistent with the definition as: “A pedestal, stand, or base.” Each rail has a plurality of vertically equally spaced slots, into which shelf brackets; shelves; or trays may be mounted. Each shelf manufacturer has its own unique:                vertical slot spacing, and        horizontal spacing between the vertical rails.        
These unique spacings usually make it impossible to use trays of one manufacturer with uprights of another manufacturer. There is no uniform standard for the dimensions of these standards. For a large retailer with displays acquired at different times from different manufacturers, this non-interchangeability can present a logistical nightmare, when the retailer wants to acquire new shelves or trays for his different stores.